Getting Wet
by Kuroshi1
Summary: It's a normal day at the Phantomhive residence, but Ciel seems to be getting quite wet today for some reason...


Ciel Phantomhive was woken by his butler, Sebastian, at eight-thirty a.m., as per usual. He sat silently as he was dressed, and then went to the washroom, where Sebastian would brush his teeth. As he was waiting for Sebastian to retrieve the brush and baking soda, he was abruptly doused with a fountain of water from behind. He shouted in surprise, and Sebastian whirled, immediately removing him from the spray. Gently wrapping Ciel in a towel, he turned to inspect the sink.

"It would seem one of the pipes has burst." Sebastian said thoughtfully.

"I don't care what happened!" Ciel burst out, "How could you let this happen? I'm soaking wet, I could have been injured, and it's entirely your fault!"

Sebastian bowed his head solemnly.

"Of course, Young Master," Sebastian said, "I will have all of the pipes checked thoroughly. I assure you, nothing of the sort will happen again." Ciel scowled at his remark.

"It better not." Was all he said, and Sebastian found himself thinking that Ciel looked so adorable when he was sopping wet and in a foul mood, very much like a drowned cat. Sebastian quickly excused himself so he could be out of his Master's line of sight when the smirk spread across his face.

xxx

After Ciel had been dried and re-dressed, Sebastian set about thoroughly checking the pipes, as promised. All of the pipes were in tip-top condition, as expected of Phantomhive plumbing. Sebastian found it was quite the coincidence that one certain pipe would be in bad condition when the others worked perfectly. On top of that, that the pipe would burst when Ciel just happened to be in the room...He would guess the pipe had been tampered with, were it not for the fact that he had inspected it himself. Until he had further evidence, there was no other option but to believe that it was just a case of bad luck.

xxx

A mere hour after the morning's incidents, another cry broke the daily routine in the Phantomhive manor. This time, though, it was a cry of disgust, quickly followed by a panicked wail.

"Oh no~! I didn't see you there, Master! I'm so sorry, yes I am! Oh, please don't fire me, Master!"

Sebastian quickly strode into the kitchen with a scowl on his face, having heard his Master's cry. When he entered the room, he saw his Master pulling at his shirt, which was stained red and dripping with liquor. Nearby, the maid held a half-empty champagne bottle, and was shifting nervously.

"What happened?" He demanded curtly. Meirin gulped before answering.

"I was getting the champagne ready for the guest this afternoon, and just as I was opening the bottle, the Master walked into the room, and...!" Sebastian scowled at her in such a manner that she cowered in fear against the wall.

"We'll discuss this later. Go." Meirin fled the room wailing. Sebastian then turned to his Master, who groaned.

"Look at my shirt! It's been ruined! And my trousers, and my best dress shoes...Sebastian, cancel my appointments. I'm going back to bed.

"But, young master-"

"I don't care! Now come along and prepare my bath. I'm all sticky."

xxx

A little while later, Ciel had been tucked back into bed and was now asleep. Sebastian, having thoroughly scolded the maid (champagne is to be opened when the guests are seated at the dining table, not before. And what do you mean, you didn't see him?), was at his Master's bedside. It had started to rain, which meant Ciel might have nightmares, so Sebastian was ready to wake his master if he showed signs of discomfort. Suddenly, a drop landed on Ciel's forehead. This was soon followed by another, and another, with a steady tip-tapping sound. Ciel stirred and woke, and was greeted with a drop right between his eyes. He flinched, and sat up, causing the drops to run down his face. He wiped at them furiously before turning to glare at Sebastian.

"What the bloody hell is going on today? First the pipes, then the wine, and now the ceiling has a leak! He stood up and strode to the bathroom, announcing, "I'm getting a towel."

"Given the circumstances, master, perhaps you should-" Sebastian started to say, but Ciel had already opened the door, only to be sprayed in the face with water from another burst pipe.

The next morning, when Ciel had been forced to cancel his appointments yet again, and the sound of coughing and sniffling could be heard throughout the manor, and Sebastian couldn't say he was very surprised.


End file.
